


Only I Can Hear You

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Finger Sucking, First Time, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair Kink, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Lance is possessive, Lance really likes Keith's mullet, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Takes place after season 7, Teasing, Thighs, Top Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex, and his thighs, caught masturbating, collarbone kink, cum, he likes to touch his thighs, like holy shit calm down, shoulder blade kink, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: Keith gets a little carried away when he's alone in the Garrison dressing room. He didn't know he was being too loud.





	Only I Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full nsfw fanfic...so it might be pretty terrible  
> Also takes place after season 7 because I can.

Maybe if Lance wasn't so in love with Allura, Keith would have already confessed to him by now. But what was even the point? He was too busy slobbering all over--not literally-- he didn't even notice Keith. Not that Keith actually tried to hint at the fact that he had been in love with him from the start. Well...he had, but it was very subtle. He was bad with feelings. Terrible, even. Why would Lance even like someone like him? He had anger issues, he lashed out too much. That was only one of the reasons.  
That never kept Keith from thinking about him though. Sometimes he would even touch himself in his lion. He knew no one could see him if he kept his cams off and they wouldn't hear him if he stayed quiet enough.

Keith was in the Garrison changing rooms after their defeating of Sendak and that large mecha that attacked almost immediately after. They still didn't know where it had come from. The Garrison was still trying to question the Altean they found inside, Keith couldn't bother about that now. He was sure they would inform the paladins once they had some more information on the situation.  
The new suits given to them were...color coded...Keith seeing himself in red was the usual thing, but he often wondered when Shiro would be able to pilot Black again. He still didn't want to be leader and he missed Red. If Shiro was able to pilot Black again, Lance could go back to Blue and Keith could pilot Red. But...where would that leave Allura? She could pilot the Atlas; she did have alchemic powers after all. Or if Shiro continued to pilot the Atlas, then Allura could pilot Black. She does make a good leader, after all.

"Keith you coming?" Keith heard Hunk say as he was leaving with the others after getting dressed. Keith looked over for a moment with a soft nod. He had been sitting on one of the benches and staring blankly at the floor for what seemed like forever. Who knew if the others had been trying to talk to him before now.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I'll be there in a bit."  
"Okay!" Hunk smiled, waving to him as he walked with Pidge outside again. Keith waited for a while, staring at himself in the mirror and running his hands longingly across the red parts on his new suit, touching the sleeves gently. He liked how he looked in red, oddly enough.  
As his hands touched his own body, they ventured down to his crotch area and nudged at his growing bulge below his belt. He was imagining Lance standing in front of him shirtless and kissing his lips roughly, grabbing at his belt buckle and tugging it off eagerly, trying to reach for him.  
Keith's hand slid into his black pants after hearing the loud clank of his belt hitting the floor. He felt around his growing erection and let out a barely audible whine. He softly whispered Lance's name a few times before going over to the corner and sitting down, bringing his pants down until they were at his knees, his boxers as well and his pale cock leaking with precum. He thumbed the head of it and rubbed around it in a circular motion, letting the liquid douse the end of it. He slowly began to pump up and down, biting his lower lip to quiet his soft whines. He squeezed and pumped faster, trying to make himself cum just from the thought of Lance. He opened his mouth, lips parting just enough for him to moan Lance's name quietly, more clear liquid slowly leaking from the tip of his dick.  
"Lance..." he moaned, squeezing and nudging the top with his other hand. "Lance, mmm~"  
"Haa..haa~"  
"Keith?"  
He stopped. He recognized that voice. At first he thought he was imagining it, but when he looked up Lance was standing there, face bright red and eyes open wide. Fuck.

"Lance, I.." Keith stuttered, removing his hand and struggling to pull his pants back up on the floor, but when he looked up again, Lance was in front of him, two inches away and coming closer. And then--  
Boom.  
There was another pair of soft, wet lips pressed to his. When Lance pulled away just a centimeter, Keith could feel his breath on his face as he whispered to him.  
"Were you thinking of me, Keithy?~ I hear you moaning my name, do you want me to fuck you?"

Keith's face flushed all the way across as he softly nodded, looking away bashfully. Lance pulled Keith from the floor and began grinding against his frontal regions, gripping around his hips gently. Keith felt Lance's hands on his round ass grip tightly as he kissed cloth-fucked him from the front at the same time. He took a small breath before their lips slammed together again. The heat was building between their bodies as Lance pushed and grinded up against his crotch, their erections hard and built on each other's lustful movements. God, it felt amazing. He could practically feel the smirk on Lance's face as he heard him undo his own belt buckle. letting it drop to the ground. He let his pants fall to the ground and reached forward to kiss Keith again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. That warm feeling rushed through him as their tongues tied together. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt Lance grab ahold of his dick and rub it softly. "Mm, not bad, mullet boy~ You wanna suck?"  
"Fuck, Lance, you know I do." Keith responded rather boldly, switching spots with Lance and pushing his hips into the bench, taking his long, juicy cock into his hand and placing it between his lips. He began to suck, inhaling every bit of it, maybe even gagging a few times. He felt Lance's fingers in his hair as he slightly pulled it and huffed.  
"Haa~ God, baby, you suck so good~"

Lance praised before bucking his hips forward to fuck Keith's face, making him deepthroat and gag a bit, which was kinda hot. Lance pushed forward more softly after that, as he did feel bad about doing it so suddenly. He didn't want Keith to end up vomiting because of it.

Keith pulled the cock from his throat and ran his tongue up its base, sucking on the tip and massaging it with his fingers softly. He looked up at Lance, violet eyes full of lust and need as he tugged at Lance's shirt. 

"You want this off?" Lance teased, pretending as if he was about to pull his top of like the Hulk or something. "Mm? You gotta beg me for it." 

"Lance, I swear to god, if you don't take your clothes off and fuck me right now--"

"Sorry, babe, I can't take my shirt off. If someone walks in, we need to pull off as if we were getting dressed."

 

Keith pushed the thought aside and stood, grabbing Lance's shoulders and pulling him toward him, pushing himself on the wall and reaching around to stretch his hole. He began to insert a finger but couldn't before Lance took ahold of his wrist and planted it on the wall. "I got it." he said as he inserted his index finger without warning, making Keith let out a breathy gasp. "You like that? I'll add another one if you want~"

"Fuck, Lance, just get it stretched already!"

Lance obliged and inserted his second finger, pushing them in all the way and out again, hearing those soft gasps from Keith as his face pushed against the wall. Lance scissored them forcefully and shoved them as deep as he could, teasing Keith by trying to touch his prostate from there. Two fingers wasn't enough to stretch him enough for his dick so he added his ring finger without warning again. He shoved them down deep until he knew that Keith was more comfortable with the unnatural stretching his entrance was being given. Lance pulled his fingers out and ran his hands along Keith's rear, feeling it all over.  
"You're so soft...fuck, Keith, you have an amazing ass..." he praised softly, craning his neck down to kiss the dimples above his hips. He slid his hands down those curves of his and down to his thighs. "So beautiful...you have such a lovely body, Keith.." he cooed, feeling every inch of his rear and placing many kisses all over it.

"Lance...I need you inside of me..just..hurry up."

"Aw, babe, you like me complimenting your body, don't you?~"

 

"You can compliment my insides too.."

"I will, i will" Lance hushed, placing his cock near Keith's entrance and teasing it by pushing against it softly, his precum spreading around his hole.

Keith continued whining some more until he felt Lance's length enter him first. He winced and gritted his teeth, eyes shut tightly as he clawed at the wall with his dull fingernails. Lance took notice of this and soothingly petted his back and kissed it softly. "It's alright, I'll be gentle" he whispered, using his hand to spread Keith's legs a big more and push another inch or two inside of Keith, hearing him whine and whimper.God, it hurt to hear him in pain. But despite that aching in his heart, he pushed the rest all the way in anyway. All he could hear was Keith's heavy gasps and whimpering as he pushed his own face into the wall.

"Does it hurt?" Lance asked, moving backward a bit. Keith nodded and looked down at the floor. "Just hurry and move already.."

"You sure?"

"yes."

Lance obliged and continued to move out, taking his dick almost all the way out before slowly pushing into him again. Keith gasped in surprise and held onto the wall, fists clenched in pain. 

"You're so tight, fuck, Keith.." Lance grunted, pushing harder. Keith could feel his cock hitting the walls of the inside of him, that burning feeling suddenly began to feel nice, pleasant even. He wouldn't even be surprised it he let out an early orgasm right then and there. But he didn't. 

"Haa~ Lance..." he huffed, head raised and ready to throw back. "Harder.." he begged. 

"What was that?" Lance teased, fucking his ass in a diagnol angle now to make him be louder. And he did. "Fuck, Lance, I sad HARDER!" he shouted, practically pushing his rear back with his own strength and letting Lance's cock hit the inside of him at a force that made him let out a loud orgasm.

"Fuck!~ Lance.." Lance loved hearing that. Just the sound of Keith saying his name--let alone moaning it-- was almost enough to make him cum. Now all he needed was a nice loud scream out of him. He began thrusting at a steady speed, watching as Keith's body rocked back and forth under his weight and Keith could definitely feel it. He was moaning all over the place. The dressing room was full of loud swears and smelled of sweat, and soon enough it would smell of nice, steamy sex.

Keith could feel that rough in and out motion that sent all kinds of sensations through his body, his moans only getting louder each time Lance thrusted his cock into him. It felt so good and almost experienced, though he knew Lance probably hadn't ever done this before, as much as he probably wanted to. Right then and there, all of Keith's fantasies were coming true and his mind ran wild as he felt that huge cock fuck open his hole, he felt it stretch every time Lance pulled all the way out and without warning slammed into him again, even hitting his prostate multiple times, causing him to ripple out a long, whiny orgasm from his throat, his face flushing redder every time.  
Lance thought he could hear voices in the hallway and grew wary of their surroundings, suddenly reminding that they were practically having sex on the wall of a public dressing room. Anyone could walk in at the moment and they would have absolutely no excuse for what they were doing other than 'oh yeah, we're just casual fucking in the dressing room, we do this all the time.' (Though that was a lie. Clearly, it was Keith's first time. No boy could be that tight and not be a virgin. Lance was too, but he never imagined himself as a bottom.)

Lance leaned forward to whisper in the mullet-haired boy's ear. Instead of stopping, he kept his thrusts constant, but they were much softer and more gentle than before so Keith wouldn't be so loud. 

"Listen, Love, I think someone's coming so we're going to have to keep it down until they leave, alright?" he whispered, receiving a nod from his beloved Keith. He kept his thrusts going a little faster, creating more friction only for Keith to let out a slightly quieter, yet still loud, orgasm. Lance winced, hoping it wasn't too loud--loud enough for anyone in the area to hear. "Shh, babe, quieter, please!" he whispered, soothingly caressing his rear in a circular motion.  
"I don't want anyone else to hear you; only I'm allowed to hear you" he whispered softly, yet a bit of force in his voice. He hated to do this, but Keith was still too loud, he had to reach around and insert his two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. It barely helped, but it was enough for now. He could feel Keith's saliva dripping down his fingers, but he didn't mind. Keith even closed his mouth a few times to suck on them.  
"Ah~" he whined, pushing backward onto Lance's dick harder and giving himself more pleasure. Lance could still hear footsteps outside so he continued to soothe his moans but petting him gently.  
"Shh..only I can hear you. Only I can see you like this and fuck you like this, and touch you. You're only allowed to feel my hands and my dick inside of you. No one else can touch you like this, or hear you the way I can." Lance whispered consistently, still caressing Keith's pale, creamy ass and gripping it with his one hand while his hips thrusted into it and his other fingers fucked Keith's mouth. When Lance could no longer hear anyone outside, he took his fingers from Keith's mouth and began thrusting as hard as he could. When he could tell Keith was getting bored of that position, he flipped him over to where his leg was hung over his shoulder while he fucked him at an angle. He squeezed and pounded his cock in and out of his hole, watching and hearing Keith's loud, adorable orgasms as he hit his prostate again and again just to hear him scream.  
"Scream my name~"  
"I need you.." Keith whined, reaching one hand forward to touch his face as Lance's stamina seemed to never run low.  
"I'm going to cum, Keith, so scream my name~"  
"L-Lance.."  
"Louder~"  
"Lance!~" Keith shouted and a sudden rush of white, warm milky-thick liquid shot into him and made him scream in pleasure.  
"Fuck, Lance!~"  
No, Lance wasn't done. He wasn't finished until he could hear that sweet, beautiful sound of Keith's full ass being fucked wet with Lance's semen. Lance kept thrusting and pounding Keith's insides until he could hear that soft, yet still loud satisfying squelch of cum spilling from his love's entrance. When he could no longer hear it, he pulled out all the way and let Keith's leg gently fall from his shoulder. Keith was breathing so heavily that Lance thought he might pass out. He stepped toward him and kissed him again. Keith allowed access to his neck behind his hair as Lance kissed it while running his long tan fingers through his raven locks in the style of an actually pretty stylish mullet. Their tongues tied in what seemed like millions of knots for what seemed like hours, sharing each other's love--by love, saliva.  
Lance pulled away from him and looked into his eyes-- his beautiful, violet-blue eyes that gleamed ever so affectionately. He caressed his pale cheeks,mentally comparing his skin to his own tone of caramel and cocoa-brunette wavy hair. "I love you.." he whispered, touching their noses together softly. 

His head jerked back as he heard more footsteps in the hallway. He hurried and began to tug his pants back on, seeing Keith doing the same. As if it were a movie, the approaching person entered just as they finished getting dressed again.  
It was James Griffin.  
"Commander Iverson wants you two to be in here for this meeting. He told me to come get you. They might have found a lead on the altean they found."  
"Right. We're coming." Keith responded casually, tugging on his own sleeves  
Griffin nodded and left the room again.  
They were almost caught... Part of Lance thought Griffin probably heard them. Well, whatever, he was never fond of that asshole anyway. And besides, he had Keith now and that was all that mattered anymore.


End file.
